


Unforgettable

by SorakuFett



Series: A Normal Life [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Multiple Orgasms, No Dialogue, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorakuFett/pseuds/SorakuFett
Summary: While on their beautiful Hawaiian honeymoon, Akira has an idea for how to spend a lazy day with his newlywed wife Sadayo. A rather exciting idea.





	Unforgettable

Honolulu was truly beautiful, Waikiki Beach especially so.

After a few fun-filled days since their wedding and subsequent landing in Hawaii, Akira and Sadayo had already seen and done so much in the 50th State that they never had the chance too all those years for the 2016 Shujin Summer Trip. But with only one full day left, they had one last thing they wanted to try.

Akira groaned as his wife Sadayo's lips bobbed up and down his erect member. He lightly brushed some stray hairs out her face, admiring just how beautiful she was. Sadayo's hands sat on his abdomen, absently tracing shapes on his skin. His white trunks were off to the side, along with her blue bikini top.

He had seen this little secluded spot all those years ago on his and Sadayo's day-long date on the beach. How he still remembered it after so long, even he didn't know, but perhaps it was just the sheer perfection of the spot. Crashing waves, a tall rock face with some lovely shade... Sure, it wasn't  _technically_ a public part of the beach, but that's what made it so perfect. None of their annoying fellow tourists to disturb them.

Up and down, Sadayo continued to please her husband, reaching her left hand into her little blue bikini bottom and pleasuring herself as well. The feeling that, theoretically, anyone else could end up straying too far from the beach and find them should have made her nervous, but with Akira there, she couldn't care less what anyone would think. Though that's not to say the seclusion didn't relieve her.

She turned her chocolate eyes up at him, giggling slightly at how, even behind his black-framed sunglasses, she could see the look of ecstasy in his eyes. Of course, that giggle gave him a small shiver. With an audible pop, she rose her face up an off his hard, now-slick member. Grasping it with her right hand, she began slowly pumping it, leaning forward to kiss him. No words were exchanged, as the kiss said all that could ever be spoken between them.

Breaking the kiss, he takes off the sunglasses, tossing them to land on top of his discarded trunks. His gunmetal eyes meeting her chocolate ones unfiltered, he kisses her one again before straightening out the large beach towel beneath them and laying back. His hands hooked around under her arms, bringing her down with him. 

She looks down as he grabs the strings on either side of her bikini bottom, pulling them slowly as he slips the garment off of her. He tosses it, too, onto the pile of clothes as Sadayo sits up, grinding her wet sex against his throbbing erection. Back and forth, their hips grind together before Sadayo sits up.

Akira grabs his manhood, standing it up to slide it into his wife's folds. Sadayo lowers herself down, ever so slowly, until she feels his tip kiss the back of her insides. She gasps for air at the sensation. Akira props his legs up, causing her to fall down on top of him. The two share a laugh at that. One small chaste kiss and Akira moves his hands to Sadayo's legs, slowly thrusting his hips up into her. Sadayo moans in pleasure, holding him tightly as she rides him. Her breath feels hot on his face. Up and down, Sadayo's own hips began to move in time with Akira's thrusts.

Harder and harder, his hips thrust up into her. The way his length massaged her inner walls, his hips arcing to hit that sweet spot, sending a feeling like lightning through the both of them. His speed picked up along with the increased intensity and it was all Sadayo could do to hold onto him. Her only anchor in a raging sea of pleasure. Soon enough, they both felt the familiar rushing feeling as their orgasms approached. 

Akira's thrusts became staggered, offering Sadayo a brief window to regain some control, however shaky, as she rotated her hips, the two intimately aware of what the other was doing. Suddenly, Akira's arms pulled Sadayo back down onto him, holding her still as his seed shot out into her, the sensation sending Sadayo into her own climax. 

He lifts a hand, giving her rear a smack before grabbing a handful to guide her hips to move more. She looked down at his face, surprised at his vigor. But Akira had a mind to top that magical night only a few days prior when they first landed. With his free hand, he caressed her face, lifting his head up to kiss her. 

Sadayo moans into the kiss as her hips slowly move up and down. Breaking the kiss, she sits up, lifting herself off of Akira's still-hard and twitching member. A small drip of semen exits her quim, hitting the towel beneath them, the two sharing a laugh as she walks over to a rock they laid a towel on, along with their phones. Placing the phones on the nearby pile of clothes, Sadayo bent over on the rock, looking back to her husband.

Akira gets up, smirking. Stepping up behind his wife, he gives himself a few strokes before reentering her warm sex. Sadayo exhales a tightly-held breath as her lover reenters her. Akira leans forward as his thrusts pick up in speed again. The hard slapping sounds echo slightly off the rocks, but the sound of the waves rising and falling drowns them out. 

Sadayo's hips start rolling, Akira straightening his back to watch his wife bounce back and forth on his length. She turns her head back to see his face, mesmerized by the bounce of her rear. At this point, he has stopped moving, leaving control in Sadayo's hands. His eyes close and he places his hands on her shoulders to hold on as he begins moving his hips once more, their bodies moving together like pistons.

Leaning forward and grabbing his wife's breasts from behind, Akira fondles them as he continues his thrusts. The strength in Sadayo's arms begins to wane and she leans forward, the arms holding her up bending at the elbow. Slowly, one of his hands ventures down toward her sex, finding her clitoris. With one touch, Sadayo straightens up with a squeak. Akira pulls her body up to standing, his hands continuing their assault on her body as his hardness pumps away at her. Sadayo's moans become louder. Removing his hand from her breast, he brings it to her face, guiding it to turn to him as he leans his head to her shoulder. He brings the two into a kiss as his hand returns to her breast.

When the kiss breaks, Sadayo places a hand on him, indicating him to stop. She turns around and squats down, bringing her face level with his long manhood, still slick from her juices. She grabs the base of it with one hand as she moves her mouth onto the end. Stroking it as she sucks on him, she looks up to meet his eyes, half-lidded in lust. Sadayo giggles, sending vibrations into his length. His hand moves to pet her head, stroking her hair.

With a loud pop, Sadayo releases his length from her mouth, bringing both her hands to stroke him. After a few more strokes, she stands up, letting go of him and leaning her back against the towel-covered rock. With a finger, she beckons him. He steps forward, kissing her as he grinds his rod against her aching folds. Breaking the kiss, the two look down as he reenters her, immediately moving to a hard pace. Sadayo's legs shake with every thrust, threatening to give out.

Feeling this, Akira, grabs her calves, holding them up. The sensation of being lifted off thr ground startles Sadayo, though this new position only adds to her pleasure. His strong arms holding her up, she feels him pounding into her, putting almost his whole body into this moment. Their moans are loud, possibly loud enough that someone could hear them, but they're beyond caring. Akira slowly guides her legs behind his back, Sadayo taking the hint and locking her legs around his hips. 

The pace of his thrusts picks up as he holds her ass, leaning forward to kiss her. Her arms wrap themselves behind his neck as she moans into the kiss.

The pace begins to become frantic as the two lovers quicken to orgasm once more. Sadayo looks into Akira's steel-gray eyes.

The animal passion begins taking them over as Akira's thrusts become staggered.

And soon enough, they reach their climax.

Sadayo's eyes widen as she once again feels her inner walls quake and his seed shoot out and fill her. The two lovers kiss, moaning as they ride out their orgasms. Their lips, stinging, bruised and sensitive, heighten the pleasure of the release. After a few fleeting moments, they break the kiss, the flood of pleasure past. Akira's hand brushed some hairs out of Sadayo's face. He simply smiles at her. Her beauty, her smile. 

She still has her legs locked around him, lost in the bliss, but a small tap to her leg brings her back to the moment. He pulls out slowly, the two moaning one last time. Sadayo looks down as his seed pours out of her again. Feeling the strength returning to her legs, she slowly stands up, taking her husband's hands in hers. She stands up on the tips of her toes to kiss him, slowly, tenderly.

He wraps his arms around her, letting himself become lost in this moment. This perfect, unforgettable moment. He was going to spend the rest of his life with this woman, and what a good life it would be. Breaking the kiss, Sadayo stands flat on her feet again as she simply rests her head against his scarred chest. Closing her eyes, she can hear his heartbeat, still thumping hard but slowly normalizing. 

The two stood there, still nude, in their secluded spot, listening to the waves rise and fall as the sun sets. This memory would stay with them forever. This little beach, a landmark of their love. 

A perfect moment to remembered in perfect clarity for years to come.


End file.
